This invention relates to an improvement in the fuel tank assembly for a motorcycle comprising an main tank and an auxiliary tank.
An auxiliary fuel tank is provided to make up for the shortage in fuel supply offered by a main tank of a motorcycle having a large displacement, or a motorcycle in which space limitations prevent the use of a sufficiently large main tank. In a motorcycle having two such tanks, it is possible that the main tank may be full of fuel before the auxiliary tank is filled, depending on the positions in which they are mounted. This may result in a failure to utilize the full capacity of the auxiliary tank.
The fuel tanks are usually secured rigidly to the body frame by bolts or the like. The maintenance or inspection of any part under the tanks requires the removal of the tanks from the vehicle body. The presence of a fuel pipe connected to the tanks makes such maintenance and inspection a more cumbersome and difficult job. The fuel pipe connected between the main and auxiliary tanks is usually limited in its free movement, such as bending, expansion or contraction. This imposses serious limitations on the movement of any such tank for its inspection or the inspection of any part thereunder. It is also necessary that the fuel pipe be protected against damage, and have a pleasant appearance.